


Kōfuku(Happiness)

by Demonqueen1



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I'm gonna regret this, Multi, before season 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!, don't hate me, i don't even know what i'm doing anymore, omg, ooooof, smuuuut?, what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen1/pseuds/Demonqueen1
Summary: AU where there is no fighting whatsoever! Japanese Twin sisters Naomi and Chowa come to live with the crew, Shiro is interested in Naomi, Keith is interested in Chowa, Chaos? You bet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My little Angel Baby Harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+little+Angel+Baby+Harmony).



**Naomi and Chowa walk in, smiling.**

**Naomi bowed, "Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Naomidesu, soshite, kore wa watashi no futago no shimai, hāmonīdesu!" [Hello! I'm Naomi and this is my twin sister, Harmony!]**

**Chōwa bowed, "Kon'nichiwa!"**

_**A/N: I'm not sure what google translate did there in Naomi's sentence, but Chōwa means Harmony, why it changed Harmony to hāmonīdesu, I have no idea** _

**Shiro smiled, "Watashi wa shiroganetakashidesuga, watashinotomodachi wa watashi o Shiro to yobimasu." [I'm Takashi Shirogane, but my friends call me Shiro.]**

**The others were confused, they were shocked that Shiro was speaking Japanese fluently.**

**"WHOA! Hold on! Shiro! How did you--" Lance stuttered.**

**"You didn't know? I'm Japanese."**

**"YOU'RE JAPANESE?!"**

**"You've been my team-- HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW I'M JAPANESE?! FROM THE NAME, IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS!"**

**"What?!"**

**"TAKASHI SHIROGANE!"**

**"Oh."**

**Naomi and Chōwa laughed.**

**Keith spoke up, "So, do they speak English?"**

**Naomi smiled, "Yep, we could tell that Shiro was Japanese, anyway"**

**Chōwa nodded, "So what are your names?"**

**They all introduced themselves, soon Keith and Shiro were talking and flirting a little bit with Chōwa and Naomi, making them giggle and blush a little bit.**

**Shiro asked, "So, where in Japan are you guys from?"**

**"Oh, we're from Osaka," Chōwa said, smiling.**

**"Oh cool, me too! No wonder we could understand each other perfectly"**

**"Maybe you'll take me there someday, Chōwa," Keith said and winked, causing Chōwa to blush.**

**"So, what do you guys do here?" Naomi asked.**

**"Oh, just hang out and stuff, I mean we all live together so it can get a bit.... noisy," Shiro said.**

**Naomi laughed, "I could tell"**

** _Naomi:_   
**

** __ **

_**Chōwa:** _

 

_**A/N: I will get to fixing Chōwa because she is NOT white, she is lighter than Naomi though.** _

_**Update: I FIXED HER!!!!!!!** _

**"COULD YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING WITH THEM AND LET THEM REST?!" Lance shouted.**

**Shiro and Keith glared at him, he hid behind Allura, "Help!"**

**Allura laughed, "Lance, leave them alone. Naomi and Chōwa are having a good time with Shiro and Keith."**

**"But they're FLIRTING with them!"**

**"Are you jealous?"**

**"What? NO!"**

**"Sure."**

**Naomi tilted her head, "Shiro, do you have any powers?"**

**"I'm not sure, why?" Shiro said.**

**"Well, I'm a goddess of fire and Chōwa is the goddess of music, also I have a little dragon named Tagumo."**

**Tagumo:**

**"And I have a lion named Echo," Chōwa said.**

**Echo:**

**"They are adorable," Shiro said as he picked Tagumo up, she really liked him, he laughed as she nuzzled his hand, "Watashi mo anata o aishite, Tagumo."[I love you too, Tagumo.]**

**Keith pet Echo and she purred, he laughed, "Love you too, Echo."**

**Chōwa smiled, "She's not like this; she doesn't warm up to strangers the first time, same with Tagumo."**

**"I guess they really like them." Naomi said.**

**"I guess so."**

* * *

**Over a few months, Shiro and Keith had gotten close to Naomi and Chōwa. They were walking when someone insulted Naomi and Chōwa, ooooooh boy, Shiro and Keith were PISSED.**

**"Takashi, iya, kare wa soredake no kachi ga nai."[Takashi, no, he's not worth it.] Naomi said.**

**"Kare wa anata o bujoku shita!" [he insulted you!] Shiro yelled.**

**Before they could finish the argument, Keith lost his cool and beat him up.**

**"Or Keith could do it for us." Naomi said.**

**"Or that." He wasn't surprised.**

**Later on, they got Keith to calm down when they got home.**

**"Let me guess, someone couldn't keep their mouth shut?" Hunk asked.**

**"Yep" Shiro said.**

**Allura knew that Shiro really liked Naomi and Keith liked Chōwa but she didn't point it out; everyone could see it, everyone but Naomi and Chōwa.**

**Naomi was baking a cake, a chocolate cake, Tagumo sat on the counter, she laughed, "You'll get cake, Tagumo, I promise."**

**"What about me?" Shiro asked, smirking.**

**"Anata wa watashi no akachande wa arimasen, Takashi, seichō shimasu." Naomi said and stuck her tongue out at him.[You're not my baby, Takashi, grow up]**

**He gasped, acting offended, "So the cake is for only Tagumo?"**

**She laughed and hugged him, "Of course not, silly."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Later that night, Chōwa and Keith were talking and laughing, Keith was really close to her, he seemed relaxed around her, she didn't mind the fact that his arm was around her. She too had a crush on Keith.**

**"So uh, do you like anyone?" Chōwa asked.**

**"W-well, yeah." Keith stuttered, "She's really pretty, slightly lighter than Naomi and she's a goddess."**

**"oh..."**

**"I'm talking about you, Chōwa."**

**She gasped, "Keith..."**

**Before she could say anything, Keith kissed her deeply. She kissed back, smiling.**

**Pidge walked in, "Get a room."**

**Keith flipped her off and pulled away, "buzzkill."**

**"Dude, if you wanna fuck, get a room!"**

**Chōwa squeaked, turning red.**

**Keith turned red, "Fuck you."**

**"I thought you wanted to fuck Chōwa." Pidge said.**

**Chōwa curled up in a corner, "stooooop." She whined**

**Keith kissed her, "sorry."**

**"So uh, how are we gonna get Shiro to admit his feelings for my sister?" Chōwa asked.**

**"Don't worry, I got it covered."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"I'm not Lance, don't worry."**

**Chōwa giggled and nodded, but was immediately cut off when she heard her sister yelling**

**Naomi was at Shiro's door; it was locked, he was having another panic attack, "Takashi! Daijōbudesuka?! Takashi ga** **kotaete kure!" [Takashi! Are you okay?! Takashi answer me!]**

**Hunk ran to her, "what's happening?!"**

**Naomi panicked a little, "It's Shiro..."**

**Pidge groaned, "another nightmare"**

**Naomi's eyed widened, "ANOTHER?!"**

**They nodded and the door opened, Shiro held Naomi close, "Watashi wa totemo shinpa** **i** **shite imashita." [I was so worried] he whispered.**

**"Nani? Dōshite? Dō shita no?" [What? What's going on? What happened?]Naomi asked.**

**"Sore wa tada no akumudeshita… soshite watashi ga anata ni ittanaraba, anata wa tabun onaji koto o kanjinaideshou." [It was just a nightmare...and if I told you, you probably won't feel the same, little one] he gave her hand a small squeeze.**

**"Shiritai, Takashi." [I want to know, Takashi.]**

**Shiro held her hands, "Naomi, aishiteimasu. Watashi wa sore ga sukoshi hayai koto o shitte imasuga soredemo mada."[I love you, Naomi. I know it's a little early but still.]**

**Naomi gasped, "Anata… jōdandesho?"[you...you're kidding, right?] she asked,**

**Shiro shook his head, "I feel like I've known you for a thousand years."**

**Naomi blushed, before she could say anything, Shiro kissed her deeply, she kissed back.**

* * *

**Chōwa felt something, "Hey Keith?"**

**"Yes, Chōwa?" Keith answered.**

**"Did you execute your plan?"**

**"No, why?"**

**"She's...in love, he kissed her."**

**"Wait-- what?"**

**"Hey, we're twins, I can feel what she feels."**

**"Huh, I wonder what happened."**

**"Nightmare." Allura said.**

**"Makes sense."**

**The next day, Naomi was making breakfast when Shiro spanked her and smirked, "hey, Hot Chocolate."**

**She bit her lip, "hey, Daddy."**

**Chōwa looked at Shiro. "What did you just call her?"**

**Shiro froze, "what do you mean?"**

**Naomi pouted, " Dōshite anata ga fuman o itte iru no ka watashiniha wakarimasen, kīsu wa sakuya anata ni arayuru shurui no namae o yonda!"[I don't know why you're complaining, Keith called you all sorts of names last night!]**

** Chōwa turned red, " Daijōbu, daijōbudesu! Gomen'nasai! Sono yōna ba ni watashi o oku hitsuyō wa arimasendeshita!"[Okay, okay! I'm sorry! You didn't have to put me on the spot like that!] **

** Shiro laughed at them, "Chōwa, I get that she's your sister and you love her but you don't have to be so over-protective." **

** Chōwa frowned, "at least use protection." **

** Everyone spat their drinks out, "Chōwa!!" **

** She blinked, "what? It's true!" **

** Naomi stuffed a chocolate muffin in her mouth, "you need some filters." **

** Chōwa squeaked and whined yelling muffled Japanese curse words at her sister. **

** Naomi laughed and walked away **


	3. Chapter 3

**The crew was at the beach, Naomi and Shiro were playing in the water, Chōwa and Keith were laying in the sun, soaking up the rays**

_**Naomi's beachwear:** _

_**** _

_**Chōwa's beachwear:** _

__

**Keith planted a kiss on Chōwa's forehead,  "hey, you okay?"**

**Chōwa giggled and nodded.**

**Tagumo and Echo played around, Hunk came back with a bunch of food, "hey, who's hungry?"**

**Chōwa and Keith walked over to him, "we're hungry."**

**Pidge smiled, "me too! Hold on, where are Shiro and Naomi?" She looked around.**

**Chōwa chuckled, "they're right over--" She looked at where they were playing and saw that they were gone, "Jigoku wa watashi no ane to kanojo no bōifurendo wa dokodesu ka?!" [Where the hell is my sister and her boyfriend?!] She screeched**

**Keith winced, "OW, MY EARS!"**

**"sorry!"**

**"And also, you know I don't understand Japanese... I'm not Shiro."**

**Chōwa glared and him and that shut him up immediately.**

**Naomi and Shiro walked over to them, "What's going on?"**

**Chōwa whined, not noticing that Shiro and Naomi were talking to her, "We don't know where you and Naomi went! I'm so worried! You could've drowned, you could've been eaten by a shark!"**

**Shiro laughed, "We're right here, Chōwa!"**

**Chōwa turned around, "don't lie to me!" She noticed Shiro and Naomi standing there, laughing, "oh, hi! What's so funny?"**

**Naomi finally stopped laughing, "you! you seriously thought something bad happened?"**

**Chōwa nodded, "yes! I thought you were eaten by a shark."**

**"mmm, I'm pretty sure you woulda heard my blood-curdling scream if that was happening."**

**"You have a point there, sis."**

**"By the way, where were you two?"**

**"Oh, we were just playing volleyball over there... hold on, what did you think we were doing?!"**

**"Oh, you know... that thing...."**

**"Chōwa!!!"**

**"What? you love me though."**

**"I have no choice, you popped out five minutes before me."**

**"heh heh, true."**

**Naomi rolled her eyes and chuckled, "where's the food?"**

**Chōwa handed her a sandwich, "I made your favorite."**

**"awwwww! Thanks."**

**"You're welcome."**

**Shiro chuckled, "how is it that Naomi's fire and you're music?"**

**Chōwa smiled, "oh, she got that from our dad."**

**"oh? what is he like?'**

**"he's kinda like you, but when he gets mad... run. just run."**

**"Why? It can't be that bad!"**

**"Oh, it's terrible. If you think Naomi's temper is bad, wait till you meet our dad."**

**Shiro shook a little, "okay!"**

**"But he's pretty chill, takes a lot to piss him off."**

**"okay...."**

**"But seriously, he's a big teddy bear."**

**"Kinda like you, Shiro." Naomi cut in.**

**"I am not a teddy bear!" Shiro pouted**

**"mhm, sure. I believe you."**


End file.
